Mano del Barón
'Mano del Barón' es un bufo que recibe todo el equipo con vida que asesina al , localizado en la Grieta del Invocador. El bufo se identifica en el campeón por un círculo morado con runas alrededor de él. Es el bufo más poderoso que se puede conseguir durante la partida, y tiene cuantiosos beneficios para todo aquel que lo posee. Buff effects ;Personal * Otorga hasta 40 de poder de ataque y poder de habilidad (escala según el tiempo de partida transcurrido). * Mejora : ** La mejora del Barón reduce a 3 segundos la canalización. ** Una recuperación con éxito proporciona +50% de velocidad de movimiento durante 8 segundos . ** Cuando un campeón logra volver a base, recupera el 50% de su vida y maná máximos. ;Aura para los súbditos * Todos los súbditos: ** Equiparan su velocidad de movimiento al 90% de la velocidad de movimiento media de los campeones cercanos, hasta un máximo de 500. ** Son resistentes a los efectos de ralentización. ** Con la excepción de los supersúbditos, tienen un 75% de reducción de daño frente a área de efectos, daño prolongado y efectos persistentes. * Súbditos cuerpo a cuerpo: ** Ganan +50% de velocidad de movimiento cuando se encuentran a 800 unidades de distancia de súbditos o torretas enemigos. ** Se incrementó su tamaño. ** +75 de alcance de ataque. ** 75% de reducción de daño frente a campeones y súbditos. ** 30% de reducción de daño frente a torretas (similar a los súbditos cañoneros). * Súbditos a distancia ** +20 de daño de ataque. ** Sus proyectiles ganan +50% de velocidad. ** +100 de alcance de ataque. * Súbditos Cañoneros: ** +600 de alcance de ataque. ** +50 de daño de ataque, pero su velocidad de ataque se reduce a la mitad. ** Sus ataques son ahora de área de efecto (200 de alcance) y causan 2 veces más daño a las torretas. * Supersúbditos ** +25% de velocidad de ataque. ** Ganan +50% de velocidad de movimiento cuando se encuentran a 800 de distancia de súbditos o torretas enemigos. Adquisición El bufo es conseguido por el miembro del equipo que asesina al Barón Nashor, y lo reciben todos los miembros de su equipo con vida al momento de asesinarlo, y tiene una duración de tres minutos. A diferencia de y , Mano del Barón no es transferible al asesino de un campeón que lo posee. Trivia * El ícono del bufo es el mismo que el usado para . Véase también * * * * Historial de parches from . * Health and mana regeneration removed. * Now grants an aura that empowers nearby minions: ** All minions have their movement speed set to 90% of your own up to 500 movement speed and are resistance to slows. ** Non-super minions take 75% reduced damage from area of effect damage and damage over time. ** Melee and super minions gain 50% bonus movement speed when within 800 units of enemy minions or turrets. ** Melee minions gain increased size, 75 attack damage, 75% damage reduction versus champions and minions, and 30% damage reduction from turrets. ** Caster minions gain 100 attack range, 20 attack damage, and +50% missile speed. ** Cannon minions gain 600 attack range, 50 attack damage, 100% splash damage over a 200-radius area, and 100% bonus damage to turrets, but their attack speed is halved. ** Super minions gain 25% attack speed. * is upgraded, reducing its channel time to 4 seconds. Successfully recalling will restore 50% of your maximum health and mana and grant 50% bonus movement speed for 8 seconds. V1.0.0.63: * Max damage / ability power granted reduced to 40 from 50. V1.0.0.61: * No longer granted to dead players. * No longer absorbed by . * Max damage/ability power reduced to 50 from 60. * Bonus damage / ability power reduced by 5 for the first 35 minutes. * Health regeneration per 5 reduced to 3% from . * Mana regeneration per 5 reduced to 15 from . V0.9.25.34: * New particle. V0.9.22.15: * Now increases your health regeneration by 5% per 5. * Now increases mana regeneration by 25 per 5. * Bonus Damage/Ability Power reduced to 50. V0.8.22.115: * Damage/ability power bonus increased to 90 from 60. V0.8.21.110: * Duration increased to 4 minutes from 3 minutes. April 25, 2009 Patch: * Removed from the . April 18, 2009 Patch: * Added a Global Buff to the team that kills , which increases your champion's attack damage and ability power by 60. V4.1 *Added Hand of Baron buff, replacing }} de:Hand des Barons en:Hand of Baron fr:Main du Baron pl:Pogromca Barona Nashora zh:Exalted with Baron Nashor Category:Summoner's Rift buffs